The Noble House and Pack of Black
by Shehunter
Summary: Magdalene Black has never truly known her place in the world. Even when her best friend, Teddy Lupin, takes her in, she still feels lost. So she goes and searches for her family, and finds shapeshifters, vampires-no, sanguisuges, and if all goes well, even love.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! So, I was rewatching the Twilight movies and watching the new Fantastiv Beasts when the idea to merge both Black families hit me. I have plans for the first half of this story, and I've had a lot of fun writing it so far. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

My name is Magdalene Black. I'm eighteen years old and a recent graduate of Hogwarts.

And I have no clue what I want to do with my life.

I had planned for nine hundred different outcomes of my grades and my interest, and in the middle of my interview for the Healer apprenticeship, I realized I had no desire to be stuck inside and healing idiots.

So I walked out.

Headmistress McGonagall offered me a job as a teaching assistant for Professor Binns, to hopefully take over for him, but that would still force me to stay inside. I needed to find something that would let me grow in my own way, to breathe fresh air on a regular basis, to continue to learn—and maybe with a low risk of turning me into someone who wants to murder everyone I am supposed to be healing or teaching.

The question is…what?

"Can't you just go try for that Healer apprenticeship again?" my best friend, Teddy, asked, and not for the first time.

"Teddy, you know why I can't. I'm not cut out for the normal jobs. I need something different. I don't know what, but I need something new."

Teddy nodded but didn't look convinced. I knew he understood, but he pretended not to in order to mask how much he hated that I was leaving. Teddy was my first friend.

* * *

When I had come to Hogwarts, I had been moving around from home to home so often that I had learned not to get close to anyone. Of course, once I got to Hogwarts, I knew I would be staying. I tried almost instantly to make friends and kept falling up short. It wasn't until my fellow Hufflepuff started to get made fun of for his ever-changing features that I made any success. Candace Bulstrode was a menace, and everyone knew it. She would pick on anyone, including her housemates and supposed friends. I suppose it might have been anger, lashing out at anyone to hide the hole she had from her father being thrown into Azkaban the year she was born, depriving her of the boundaries and control she needed.

In all honesty, I didn't mean to light her hair on fire. She was teasing Teddy for what seemed the millionth time simply because his hair was blue again. It always turned that color when he was sad. I stepped in front of him, told her to mind her own business, and refused to let her nasty comments have and effect on me. Suddenly, she was screaming, and her head was ablaze. Not understanding what was going on, I cast an aquamente charm and put out the fire (I had been reading a lot of books and practicing a lot of spells when no on was around). When the teachers came to sort it out, she kept saying that I was the one who set her hair on fire, but everyone who was present (including the Slytherins) kept saying I didn't raise my wand at all, except to put her hair out.

The professors all seemed to believe me, yet McGonagall had asked to speak to me alone in her office. She told me that while she found it obvious that I didn't mean to, she believed I had set her hair on fire. Feeling terribly guilty for any harm done (even if it was Bulstrode) I told her all I knew, including the fact that as I was thinking that I wish I could control a Flipendo enough to set just her hair on fire, it somehow, magically, did. I could see her struggling not to let out a smile, and instead offered me private lessons in order to get better control over my magic before someone got seriously hurt.

I agreed.

After that, I met with the Headmistress once a week in an empty classroom where we went over mental practices to keep my magic contained. She complimented my ability to absorb the information and the power with which my magic was already showing itself.

From then on, any time a class needed partners, I would always find Teddy by my side. At first, he was a silent ally, someone who didn't talk very much. When he started eating meals with me, he began to open up. By the time snow started to fall, he knew everything but my most closely guarded secrets.

When he left for Christmas break, I wasn't sure how to feel. I was sad that he was leaving, sad that I had no where to go, but I was also looking forward to some quiet reading time by the fire (while my best friend was smart and well read, he preferred being loud and rambunctious to reading). I knew I wasn't upset with Teddy, I would be a horrible person if I was, but a part of me wished that I could go with him.

On Christmas day that first year, I had gotten my first ever Christmas sweater: a warm, knitted sweater with the letter M on it. It was in my favorite colors of midnight sky blue and the M was a blueish lilac color. He told me that he talked of me so much in his letters his gran-who-wasn't-really-his-gran had made it for me (but he made sure to point out that he had picked out the chocolates that came with it himself). I wore it everyday until it had to be washed or it got to warm.

When he came back from break, he brought more chocolates for us to share, and even some cookies. He told me all about his time home, his huge family-that-wasn't-really-his-family-but-also-definitely-was, the quidditch they played, and the chess he lost. I laughed and fumed with him, relishing in the fact that I was the one he wanted to share these moments with. The spring passed completely uneventfully, except for a few instances of Bulstrode pushing their buttons (although, even to this day she doesn't know who always sends her the chocolates on the day her hair burned).

When we both disembarked from the train at the end of the year, Teddy dragged me to meet his family. A lot of them had red hair, and they looked a little young to really be the ones raising him, but I mentally shrugged and put on a smile. He introduced me to his Godfather, Harry, and his wife, Ginny. She was holding the hands of two little boys, whom were introduced as James (7) and Albus (5). Harry was holding a little girl named Lily (4). I was also introduced to the woman who made me the sweater (Molly Weasley) and her husband, Arthur. There were a bunch of other names tossed around, but by then my mind was stuck on the few I did hear, just trying to remember them.

After what had seemed like years, we said our goodbyes, and while Teddy went home to a loving family, I wandered the streets of London. It wasn't until the beginning of August when I was in the wrong place at the wrong time that I saw any of them again. I had been trying to find someplace that I could snatch some food from a trashcan that wouldn't get me sick when I had to hide from raised voices. I still am not positive on what was going on, but I do know that there was a flash of green and a man had died. More people appeared in that dark alley, and more flashes of green caused more bodies to fall. I was in shock, I couldn't look away. Suddenly, more people appeared, but while spells were being cast in a more frenzied nature, none of them were green. I stayed hidden, still having no clue who was doing what. A rogue spell suddenly shot near the side of my head. I screamed, feeling the shockwave from the spell hitting the wall behind my head. I few moments later and the spells stopped, and there was only footsteps and murmured voices. My hiding spot was discovered as the trashcan I was hiding behind moved and a wand with light coming from the tip was shoved in my face. I screamed again and scooted back, pushing myself against the wall and trying to appear small and disappear into the wall.

Turns out, the man who had found me was Lupin's Godfather. He was an auror and had been tracking down those wizards that kept killing each other. When he asked me what I was doing, I tried to tell him, but nothing came out. Instead, I just stared at him wide-eyed. He took me home and Ginny put me to bed. That night, I dreamed of the flashes of green and woke up screaming. Apparently, Ginny and Harry had been ready for this, but Teddy and the other kids were surprised to see me there. Harry tried to ask Teddy if he knew why I would be hiding in an alley. He looked confused at first, but eventually, the pieces all seemed to come together. He looked at me horrified, before taking his mother's place and hugging me tightly.

That was when they found out I was living on the streets.

Ginny freaked but in a good way. She decided then that I was going to live with them and was never going on the streets again. I half-heartedly tried to talk her out of it, citing the four kids she was already caring for. She just scoffed, before going to send a letter to McGonagall for the school to add to their records. Teddy gave me a solid lecture after that.

I spent the next month at the Potter house. They took me to Diagon Alley when our supply lists came, and for the first time ever, I got new robes, new books, and they even bought me a cat (they would've gotten me an owl but Teddy recalled my story of the time I was attacked by an owl and convinced them that I could just borrow his if I ever had need for one. The took us to the train station when it was time and I received hugs from all the Potters, as well as the few Weasleys I had met.

From then on, things never really changed much from that. Teddy continued to be with me through thick and thin, even when Professor McGonagall decided it was time to tell me of my lineage. The Potters and Weasleys continued to treat me like another daughter, niece, granddaughter, cousin, and sister. I received a new sweater every year (and I wore them just as often, much to the amusement of Teddy and the delight of Mrs. Weasley). I was always home at the Potter's for Christmas.

In our sixth year, Teddy and I both became prefects for Hufflepuff, much the chagrin of James, who had a knack for getting into mischief and no clue how to get out. Then in our seventh year, Teddy became Head Boy. He was so worried when he got the letter that I would be jealous or upset, but I just laughed and said that the job of Head Girl was for someone who wanted to be Head Girl, and I just wanted to enjoy myself without worrying about being in charge.

Ginny just laughed at that.

I spent a good deal of that last year in Hogwarts in Professor McGonagall's office, as well as our head of house, trying to plan what I would do after graduating. I went back and forth with Healer or Auror, maybe teaching, traveling to study magical creatures might be fun but maybe less rewarding if I wasn't good enough. I had finally decided on being a Healer and was even interviewing for an apprenticeship when I realized I had no desire to actually be a Healer, and instead got a really funny urge to discover more about my family.

Which brings us to the present.

* * *

"Just take care of yourself, okay? Don't stay too long or you may run out of money. You know how muggles—especially American muggles—are. They will bleed you dry before taking pity on you. You always have a home here," Teddy spoke, making me a peanut butter jelly sandwich by hand (it was his usual tick when he was really worried about me).

"I promise. Besides, you will have Victoire to distract you. Just don't forget to invite me to the wedding!" I winked, taking the procured sandwich and stuffing half of it in my mouth. He rolled his eyes at my lack of manners (something that the Potters were never able to completely cure) and kissed the top of my head.

"I don't think I will ever properly be able to thank you for stealing my clothes from the bathroom," he said, before realizing just what he said and scrunching his face like he had eaten something putrid.

I laughed, "Never that you would be saying that one, did you? Anyways, it worked just how it was supposed to. Now you have a lovely girlfriend and I have an appointment with MACUSA be at. Give my love to the family, Victoire a big ol' kiss, and don't get into too much trouble without me. Don't forget to write!"

He pulled me into a tight hug, promising to do what I asked, before giving me a smile and a wave as I pulled my little carryon into the fireplace with me. I grabbed some floo powder, threw it into the fire, and called "Magical Congress of the United States of America."

Then green flames engulfed me.

I never did understand why the Americans needed to have such long names for their places. Or maybe it was just MACUSA, but I always felt ridiculous when needing to use the full name. As the flames dissipated around me, I walked out of the fireplace and straight to the front desk a few feet in front of me, glancing around, noticing the differences between this place and the Ministry. If nothing else, MACUSA was much brighter and lighter than the Ministry ever seemed to be.

"How can I help you?" a witch at the front desk asked, waving me up.

"Hello, I'm visiting from Britain. I'm trying to hunt down family roots, and the only thing I found from the line I'm looking at is that a branch came over to America over a thousand years ago. I was hoping to research in your archives," I said, placing my passport and permits on the desk in front of her.

"Ah yes, we were notified of your coming. Mr. Potter has influence, even in this corner of the world. Which family branch were you looking into? Our records are extensive, we can point you in the right direction better if we know which direction you are going," the woman said. I smiled, glad to not have to start from scratch all on my own

"The Black family. Specifically, Jacob Black, he's the most recent ancestor of mine that I could find. He was born something of 150 years ago," I said. The witch nodded, her quill jotting some things down, before smiling back at me.

She cast a spell from her wand, a small, black puff of smoke forming from the tip. "Follow this, it will show you to the records and to the Black file. Let us know if you need anything further," she said.

I thanked her before hurriedly following the smoke which was already disappearing around a corner. I wasn't sure what exactly I was hoping for, some answers, of course, as to my lineage. But I knew my parents, I knew my cousins and other ancestors. I knew the good, the bad, and the ugly. Yet, here I was, looking for someone, for people, that meant almost nothing to me. I needed to find a job, something to do with and for the rest of my life, but instead I was hunting down a ghost.

I followed the smoke, running through a maze, nearly knocking over countless witches and wizards to keep up with the smoke. This seemed like a ridiculous way to show me to the records, but I think she was making fun of me anyways. When I finally got there, there was a huge tome with the name "Black" transcribed on it.

"Can't these people learn how to use technology?" I complained. I sat down at a table and started flipping through the book. I started at the name I had found back in Britain: Jacob Black.

I thought I might find a few names, but instead, I found a whole new story.

Jacob Black had fallen in love with a woman from a Native American tribe, the Quileute's. Her people were so against her marrying anyone who wasn't in the tribe that he transfigured and manipulated his own features with magic so much that he was able to pass as a Native American from a neighboring tribe. The woman's family met this man and were instantly accepting (I suspect a charm or potion of some sort). Apparently, there were already some Blacks in the tribe (even some of his lady's ancestors were Blacks) so he was able to seamlessly become one of them.

From there they had many kids and the family was still in existence, with a new Jacob Black now married and with two children.

Oh, and they were shapeshifters. And he was married to a half sanguisuge. So there's that.

"Well, I think I need to visit some family." I looked up the address they were currently living at and put the book back. I rolled my suitcase behind me, making my way back up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, what is the best way to get to the state of Washington?" I asked when I got to the same witch who had helped me before.

"Unfortunately, we have had some difficulties with our portkeys and floo networks going that far and to that state. The most reliable way would be muggle travel. A plane would be quickest," she said. I sighed, wondering just how I was supposed to do that. She surprised me this time, swishing her wand and bringing a ticket out of thin air. "Here you are. I took the initiative and looked you up while you were searching. I had a feeling you would need further assistance. Your account has been charged for the fee. Your flight leaves from the John F. Kennedy airport in an hour. Make sure to muggle proof your bag. Have a safe trip," she said.

I smiled, happy to see that I may have simply misjudged her. As I was walking away, however, I had a rare moment of wit, and turned around to say, "By the way, do you always great foreigners by trying to make them look ridiculous, or am I just that funny to watch run after smoke?" I laughed, winking at her. She blushed, but laughed back, even louder than I had.

Well, if I ever need to come back here, I think I made a friend.

I was able to take the floo network to the airport, and from there hopped on the plane. As the huge machine picked up speed on the runway, I couldn't help but fell my excitement growing.

Answers to questions I hadn't thought to ask yet, here I come.

…and shapeshifters and sanguisuge…

Now how to explain all of this to them…

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"I am never getting on one of those again!" I groaned, trying to steady my heartbeat and keep from appearing as if I was under a jelly-leg curse. I pulled my carry-on behind me, looking around at all the muggles. They had so much technology around them, including these small little devices they had pressed to their ears, some quite small, and some a bit larger. I knew enough about the muggle world to know of cell phones and their basic function, of course, but I had never seen them in action so heavily before I started this journey. Back in London, I was usually so distracted on something else that I didn't pay much attention, but now I was trying to distract myself from this ridiculous mission I had set myself on.

I followed the arrival signs, eager to get back into the open air and the sun. I was so nervous while on the plane I had refused to look out the window, worried that just that small action might jinx my luck and the plane would fail. I was sadly disappointed as I bounded out of the airport and straight into a miserable downpour.

"Just great!" I yelled up at the sky, cursing whoever decided to make this journey this much harder for me. I walked around the building, carefully watching for the muggles to be distracted and not looking. As they were all pulling away in taxis and other cars, I whipped around a column and apparated. I ended up in the tree line not very far. I started walking, hoping to get to an area with enough cover to make the bigger apparating journey to Forks.

Once I was sufficiently far enough away where the louder "crack" wouldn't bring any unwanted attention, I apparated into an alleyway in the small town of Forks. I took a deep breath before coming out from the alley and looking around. The first thing my eyes set on was a little diner—at the same time, my stomach growled. It was cute, almost like a log cabin, but definitely small. They had an equally small parking lot, and I thanked Merlin that I didn't have to rely on a car while traveling.

"Food it is," I mumbled, crossing the street and going inside. The inside was just as cute as the outside. The interior was definitely that of a log cabin, with a few animal pelts and mounts hanging on the walls, plenty of cute rugs underneath some of the tables, and all the furniture appeared to be well-treated wood. I steeled my nerves and went to the farthest corner of the diner and sat down at a booth. I had always liked the booths—the seats were so much more comfortable than the chairs. I rolled my carryon on so that it was right by the wall beside the booth, trying to keep it out of the way.

I was enjoying the smell of the food and the feeling of the small town atmosphere when a waitress came up to my table. She was youngish, maybe in her late twenties, early thirties. She looked tired like she had many mistakes and regrets weighing on her, and yet she looked kind, content, and…happy. "Hello, my name is Lauren, I'll be taking care of you. Can I start you off with a drink?" She said. Her voice matched her eyes. There was a slight nasally twinge to it as if she was still getting used to speaking kindly. I was nothing if not ready to give people happiness and satisfaction, and was just as happy to give her my drink order with a very similar tone.

"I'll have a coffee, please," I smiled, relaxing my shoulders. I could see the surprise at my accent flit across her face but she said nothing.

"I'll go get that and give you a chance to look over the menu." She smiled again, which I returned, before moving off to the bar area.

I glanced over the menu, trying to decide what I wanted to order, and trying to figure out what was appropriate given the time of day. Of course, the 10:30 am time on the clock in the corner didn't help me decide on lunch or breakfast. So many of the options were so American, and many were weird. I mean, what _is_ a Pittsburg sandwich? The unusualness of their sandwiches did help me to decide I was going to order breakfast, however.

"Here you go," Lauren said, seeming to appear out of the walls and set down a white ceramic mug and poured coffee from a glass pot, steaming and swirling the aroma of coffee around us. "Cream or sugar?" my nod had her rushing back to the bar, grabbing a sugar bowl and a small pitcher of milk and coming to set them on my table. "Have you decided what you want to eat?"

I smiled again, already feeling excited for food. "I'd like the pancakes, please," I explained the whole order to her, asking for the chocolate chips and whipped cream, ordering a side of hash browns and eggs, and getting a slice of pie. She smiled as she wrote down the order, before leaving to the kitchen. I took another deep breath, deciding this was a good time to figure out what the bloody hell I was thinking, coming to a strange part of the world. What was I supposed to do, anyways? Go up to this Jacob Black and say "Hello, I'm also a Black, we are distant relations, oh, and I'm a witch?" Yeah, something told me that wasn't going to work. I suppose I could cite the knowledge of knowing that they are shapeshifters, but something told me they might go with the whole "Kill now, ask questions later" mantra.

I sighed, just as Lauren came back to the table. She started to refill my coffee, even though I had barely drunk any yet. She was definitely over here for something else. I raised an eyebrow at her, waiting to hear what she would say. She looked up from the coffee, catching my eye. She looked down and blushed, knowing she'd been caught. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "we just don't get many visitors. Forks isn't known for its tourist attractions. Especially from so far away. English, right?" she asked, trying to decide how much fishing was too much. I didn't mind so far though, so I smiled again.

I seemed to be doing a lot of that these days.

"Correct. Yorkshire area was where I spent most of my time growing up, but I moved all over for a while. Spent a lot of time in Scotland too," I answered, hoping that by giving her some extra information, she may not feel like fishing much further.

"Wow. So what brought you here?" she asked. She seemed to realize how that may have come off, because her eyes were suddenly wide and she looked embarrassed, blushing again. "I'm so sorry, that was rude. You don't have to answer," she said, starting to turn around.

"I was actually looking for some distant ancestors of mine. I was doing a lot of digging into my past, and I think some of them had come out this way centuries ago. Do you by chance know the Black family?" I decided it couldn't hurt. I don't have to mention the whole magic part, but it wasn't like I was trying to hide the whole "I'm looking for my family" thing.

Lauren blinked, before raising an eyebrow of her own and looking amused. "Yeah, they live on the reservation, down the main drag. But I don't think you can be related. Their entire family has been in the Quileute tribe for generations. They're one of the purest lines if I know my local history," she said.

I morphed my face to look appropriately confused and distraught as if I was rethinking my ideas. Obviously, I had the magic behind my claim, and I knew without a doubt that I was related to them and how, but I couldn't exactly reveal that to a muggle.

"Oh. Well, maybe then they will at least have some idea where my ancestors went. They're the only key I can find right now. Do you happen to know how far down the main drag they are?" I asked. She was really making it too easy.

She shrugged, happily giving me the details of how to get to their house. I thanked her, and she went off to get my food. She definitely used to be one who loved to spread the gossip. I didn't know if she was completely over that specific act, but it's not like I gave her anything I wasn't going to give to plenty more before I found out the information I need.

I was in the middle of eating my pancakes when the door to the diner suddenly swung open and a bunch of guys (very well built, very tall, and very attractive) walked in, causing a ruckus and almost knocking over a table. Lauren smiled at one of them, a smile that was returned a million fold. The love in the man's eyes was so obvious it was…odd. And breathtaking. And I was struck that it was something that I wanted for myself. I had never given much thought to falling in love before, but the adoration on their faces had me craving that affection.

The six massive men somehow managed to squish into the booth right next to mine, still laughing and joking just as loudly as when they walked in. I couldn't decide for myself whether it was funny or annoying. I realized I was staring and quickly went back to surveying the place while devouring my meal. I glanced back at Lauren to see her contemplating something, looking back and forth between the huge men and myself. She seemed to decide something before meeting my eyes. In a meaningful gesture, she nodded her head to the table the guys were at. I scrunched my eyebrows, feeling very confused. She repeated the gesture, before mouthing "Black."

 _Oh._

One of those giants was Jacob Black. I was about to stand up and introduce myself when I suddenly reeled back.

 _What the bloody hell was I doing?_

I had literally just convinced myself that this was dumb and I needed to plan more before just barging in and saying we're related, and here I was ready to throw all that away.

I felt the shock at my dumbness seep in, and I could feel the muscles in my mouth opening and closing, yet having no control. I physically shook my head, trying to expel the swirling thoughts from my head. I decided that this was not the time nor the place to start this conversation, but decided that knowing what Jacob looked like would make it easier when the time came.

In other words, I knew I would need my wand ready to go in case the conversation went downhill real fast.

With thought final thought, I scarfed down the rest of my food, before grabbing my luggage and going up to the bar. I had seen one of the customers cashing out at the register on the edge of the counter in one of my studies of the diner, so I knew if I was wrong in assuming, I could always blame someone else. This seemed to be the right course of action as Lauren smiled at me and ran up the check in the system. The machine seemed to be really old, looking almost like the ones used in Diagon Alley, although clearly it still had some technology in it and was not made of metal, but rather plastic.

"How was your food?" she asked, handing me my change. She had seemed almost surprised when I handed her the dollar bills rather than those funny pieces of plastic.

"Brilliant! I haven't had hashbrowns that good in a bloody long time," I exclaimed. It really was a good meal, but I could also feel the caffeine coursing faster through my body now that I was walking around and my blood was pumping. I could feel the jitters starting but after the plane ride that I never want to repeat, having something else for my body to feel was a relief.

As I was talking, I could hear a clatter of silverware and dishes behind me, as if someone had dropped their fork suddenly…or a lot of someones.

I smiled once more at Lauren before turning to the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the humongous men (I would guess since one of them was Jacob that they were all probably shapeshifters based on their size) staring at me, with gazes ranging from astonished to curious to suspicious. Guess I had my work cut out for me.

I walked out the door with my carryon, deciding that it was time to find a place to get some rest. I started walking down the street, looking for a discreet place to apparate. I passed by a bookshop, a little café that I would definitely have to try, and a newspaper store before finding a thin alley to squeeze into. I did a cursory glance around to look for any watchful eyes and slipped through, keeping any hesitation to a minimum. In one fluid motion, I pulled out my wand and turned on the spot, disappearing with a crack and reappearing just out of site in the tree line on the edge of town.

Satisfied that I didn't draw attention, I began to make my way through the trees. My goal was to camp just barely outside of the reservation to avoid detection by the wolves, while still being close enough to do my own investigation. I walked for a ways until I finally felt a shift in magic—small, but there.

"So this is the edge of their territory," I mumbled to myself. I moved the way I had come a few yards before starting on the protective enchantments. It's not like I was running from anything, but since I was avoiding a hotel cost, I would be wizard camping. And I knew that America had funny laws about where you could camp so I needed to make sure I wouldn't be found. That meant charms so no one could see me or hear me, and I also threw in a basic magical shield charm with a detection spell, so that a simple spell wouldn't penetrate the shield but I would be aware of any attempt to break the shield. I also put up some anti-muggle enchantments.

I only set them up for an area about 20 feet in diameter. With the tent having the "bigger on the inside" rule that magic allows, I didn't need much more room than that, and it would give me just enough to have a small campfire. I threw the tent up, levitating it into the perfect position, and looking at my handiwork. Teddy thought I was a nutter, but I was really proud of the tent I had made. It was a teepee style, the muslin material of a dark brown with streaks of black and a very dark green; my attempt at camouflage. Teddy had teased me mercilessly for the color choices, claiming that between my brown hair and my typical green clothing, I wouldn't need charms to hide me from sight. The funny thing was, he wasn't wrong. My brown hair had a deep tone to it, like dark chocolate, matching exactly the tent color. My clothing was not always green, but green clothing made my green eyes pop a little more so it was normally a safe option when I decided to care about my clothes (and it was the color most of the clothes that the Potters and Victoire bought me—the rest of the Weasleys refused to even touch the green clothing).

Inside the tent, the muslin was insulated with a homeostasis charm to keep the tent at a constant, comfortable temperature. It was divided into number sections. The main room had a shelf stuffed with books and several comfy couches to read my day away. I wasn't sure this would come in handy this trip, but I was thinking ahead for future trips. Directly across from the entrance flap was a kitchen. Because magical camping and electricity didn't mix well, it had counter space, a wood burning stove, and a cooler charmed with chilling enchantments. There were a few grocery sacks of food on the counter that I hadn't gotten the chance to put away yet. Just to the left was a simple dining area. A mid-sized table with six chairs stood slightly raised from the rest of the room. The table and chairs were both made of cherry, stained to look darker. The chairs had very comfortable seats added and the whole set looked like it should be in some nice suburban house more than in my measly tent, but I really like cherry wood. Finally, the area to the right of the kitchen was hallway to the bedrooms. Currently, there were only two, mine and a generic guest one (completed with silencing charms in case Teddy and Victoire came to visit), but because magic was awesome, it had the ability to take on more if I needed.

Of course, I wasn't going to admit that I was planning on having a magical sleepover if all went well with the shapeshifters. Childish behavior be damned.

By this time, the sun was only just passing its high point. Confident in my set up, I ventured out, marking my campsite with magic so I could find it again, and apparated to the beach, conjuring up an image of what it would look like based on pictures I have seen but adding in the obscuring of trees so I'm not scaring any muggles.

I allowed myself a moment of peace, smiling as I listened to the familiar crashing of waves, the smell of salt water, the briskness of cool wind, and the sound of people. I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't know how I was going to accomplish my goal. But if nothing else, I was still a person. I could still go to a beach. I didn't have people trying to kill me like Ron was constantly reminding us all of when we would complain. I was free to be normal for a time. Normal, without anyone knowing how much of a lie that was.

"What the hell? How'd you do that?" A deep voice suddenly spoke from behind me. My eyes stretched wide as I spun around, twisting my feet around and falling backwards, looking up at none other than Jacob Black, flanked by five similar looking guys and one girl, who I'm assuming were part of the shape-shifter pack.

Well, so much for normal.

* * *

Well ya'll, Here's chapter 2! I'm still figuring out this story, but I'm really excited. Now that finals are over I'm really hoping to be able to push out a few chapters over break before I'm bogged down by my last semester of undergrad.

Also, as a side note, I'm from the US, so I may slip up in using the wrong slang, the wrong kind of measurements (standard instead of metric-even though I like metric better anyways), or lay on the stereotypical British a little too much, so apologies in advance!

Feel free to leave reviews. Let me know predictions, suggestions, corrections, and encouragements!

Hope you all have a great Christmas if I don't post between now and then!


End file.
